


Tech In Rogue Intentions

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my claim at Tic_Tac_Woe Bingo to the prompt,Nanotechnology.





	Tech In Rogue Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at Tic_Tac_Woe Bingo to the prompt, _Nanotechnology_.

"It wasn't intended for this. At least not for these results."

Tony watched as the rogue nanotech chewed everything in waves before turning back to the others and staring at the scientists that his fellow Avengers had brought in. The man was sitting tall and calm in his chair while his partner – Dr. Barb? Brenda – flew nervously between the machines, her hands sparkling with bright, energetic potential.

His mind wondered about what her mutation might be and making a mental note to talk to Steve about bringing her into the Avengers ranks, where she would be much safer to do her work in peace. More reliable protection for her from the rest of the world.

If there was a world left after they dealt with this mess, Tony warned himself. They did still have to deal with her partner, who had gone rogue.

"What was it intended for, Dr. Brenda?"

Tony glances up and meets Steve's calm gaze. There's a hint of a question in the super soldier's eyes as the woman turns to them, her lips bloodless as she glares at her former associate before answering the question.

"This set was to be the first of hopefully many more intended for revolutionizing the medical field. I had designed their original programming to help doctors and nurses alike in making their jobs easier in patient care. I was quite clear with my investors in making my intentions about their intended use very transparent."

She took a breath to pause, and the man decided that he would use that very moment to speak as well with a sneer on his face.

"Your plan wouldn't have been profitable in the long run, Bren. Sure it would transform the medical field, but there wasn't the real money was. So I directed the programming module of the nanites to follow different commands as a test. However, I didn't see this happening."

"It seems that you did."

Natasha finally spoke up from her position near Clint and Thor along the wall, where they had been keeping an eye on Bruce as he worked to interpret the technical data.

"Unfortunately you won't be seeing your profits for this venture. S.H.I.E.L.D. is directing that you help with reprogramming the nanites to fix the damage already done to the people living in the area, whose homes were damaged by the Swarm."


End file.
